


Another 20 Questions--Dinner

by jdrush



Series: 20 Questions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: Sometimes people want a home-cooked meal.





	Another 20 Questions--Dinner

TITLE: Another 20 Questions--Dinner  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Sherlock BBC1  
PAIRING: Sherlock/John  
RATING: PG, if that, for suggestive language  
SPOILERS: Tiny, tiny one for The Great Game.   
SUMMARY: Sometimes people want a home-cooked meal.  
DISCLAIMER: Still owned by Sir A.C. Doyle and BBC 1   
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Third in the “20 Questions” series. No betas were harmed in the writing of this fic.

 

“What are you doing?”

“I think it should be obvious, Mr. Deduction.”

“Looks like you’re making a god-awful mess.”

“No, love--that’s what YOU do. And if you must know, I’m cooking dinner.”

“In my lab?”

“It’s not a lab, it’s a kitchen. And it may come as a surprise to you, Sherlock, but many people use their kitchens for cooking rather than testing for the coagulation of saliva after death.”

“Sounds boring. And for your information, the results of that test exonerated a man.”

“Be that as it may--we had a severed head in our fridge for a week.”

“My experiments may be gruesome, but they are important crime solving tools.”

“I guess that explains the toe I found last Tuesday in the lemon curd.”

“Ah! THAT’S where I left it!”

“I’m not even asking.”

“So why, exactly, are you cooking tonight?”

“Possibly because I’m hungry? Normal people get hungry, you know.”

“No, I mean. . .you usually just grab something at Angelo’s or The Golden Dragon.”

“Sometimes people want a home-cooked meal.”

“If you wanted home-cooking, you should have just asked Mrs. Hudson. I’m sure you could have charmed a meat pie out of her.”

“I wanted to do it on my own. I happen to like cooking.”

“I’ve never seen you do it before.”

“. . .”

“What’s that look for, John?”

“Nothing.”

“That’s another subtle dig at my housekeeping skills, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t aware you HAD housekeeping skills.”

“A clean room is evidence of a disordered mind. Not that I’m pointing fingers, mind you. . .”

“Look, I don’t want to argue, Sherlock. I just want to get back to my tea.”

“Where did you learn how to do all this. . .cooking. . .stuff?”

“I used to help mum when I was a lad. Didn’t you ever help out with the cooking when you were little?”

“Once. Mummy barred me from the kitchen after the strawberry tart incident.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not. And don’t mention it to Mycroft. He still hasn’t forgiven me.”

“Well, that explains a lot.”

“What are you making anyway?”

“Deviled kidneys.”

“Yuck.”

“Have you ever tried them?”

“No. And I plan on keeping the status quo.”

“You might like them, if you try them.”

“John, they look like one of my experiments. They aren’t, are they?”

“Fine, be that way. Just more for me.”

“Where did you get this recipe?”

“The Two Fat Ladies.”

“Which ones?”

“What?”

“Which two fat ladies gave you the recipe? I mean, I’m sure most fat ladies would know a LOT of recipes, but it’s odd that they would just walk up and share them with you. Unless it was Terry and Charlotte next door. They’re always prattling on about nonsensical things.”

“The Fat Ladies on TV.”

“Well, there are plenty of fat ladies on the telly. Can you narrow it down?”

“Just. . .forget it.”

“Gladly.”

“Wait. Come back here. At least give them a try.”

“John, I don’t. . .indulge. You know that.”

“C’mon. I’ve worked hard on this. Just give it a taste. For me.”

“And what will you do for me in return?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve the skull.”

“Can he watch? I perform better with an audience.”

“Okay. Just this once.”

“Gimme the fork.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my old stories from my livejournal to this account. This story was originally posted in December, 2010.


End file.
